callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Relentless/Transcript
Cutscene Roebuck: Getting this far has been tougher than any of us could ever have imagined. Taking the airfield and the mortar pits showed us that the enemy will fight to the death for every last inch of this rock. They're making their last stand in the jungles and caves that surround the heavy guns on the point. We take them... and we take Peleliu. 'Relentless' 16th, 1944 Point, Peleliu Miller Marine Division The player takes control of Private Miller, riding a tank in "The Point", Peleliu. Roebuck: The 200 mm on the point still has White Beach targeted. We all saw firsthand what that means when we hit shore. Any attempts to bring in reinforcements just leads to the same outcome... Polonsky: A fucking bloodbath... Roebuck: Yeah... well... Major Gordon's suspended any further landings until the guns are knocked out. Now listen... Tojo's got a network of tunnels and caves running through the whole damn rock... We're trying to flush 'em out with the dogs... but we all know how stubborn these bastards are. Be prepared for close quarter fighting... They'll come at us from all sides. Watch each other's backs... Don't get caught out. Polonsky: Incoming!!! A rocket hits the lead tank, sending the Marines that had been riding it or following alongside flying, while shellshocking the player. The surviving Marines hop off the tanks, and the Imperial Japanese soldiers ambush the Marines. Roebuck: Find some cover, fast! GO GO GO! Get to cover, now! Polonsky: Japanese infantry! Get behind that fallen tree! The player's vision returns to normal. Polonsky: We got artillery coming from the northeast! Roebuck: We need to move up and knock 'em out! The Marines fight back and move up. Roebuck: Move along the riverbed! Flank them! The Marines push forward and take out the crew on the triple 25. Roebuck: Miller! Get on that triple 25! Roebuck notices a bunker near the triple 25. Roebuck: Watch that bunker on the left! Make sure it's clear! Using the triple 25, the player destroys the first anti-tank position. Roebuck: There's another one up ahead! Clear it out! So our tanks can move up! The Marines move up close to the second anti-tank position. Roebuck: Take out that damn artillery position!!! The Marines destroy the anti tank position and clear the area. Roebuck: So far so good, Marines! Move along the gully... Polonsky: Watch the trees. Roebuck: Keep it tight. The Marines move up, and American planes make a bombing run in front of them. Polonsky: Dammit! Do the airforce know we're here?! Roebuck: Heads down! Our tanks should be able to provide some cover as we close in around the hill. But it'll be up to us to clear the caves... Stay in cover till they finish their run! The planes finish the bomb run and the Marines move up with the tanks. Polonsky: Sarge! Flame tank's moving up! Roebuck: Move with it! Go! Now! Stay with the tank! Use it for cover! The Marines move with the tank as the tank uses their flamethrower on the Imperial Japanese soldiers. Roebuck: Watch the fire!... Stay behind the tank! The Marines clear the entrance to the caves and enter it. Roebuck: Polonsky, take the one on the left! Polonsky: I hear you! Roebuck: This is it! Clear out these caves! The Marines fight their way through the cave and clear the last room. They regroup near an opening. Roebuck: Call it in. Damn it... Flares are popped near the opening. Polonsky: How many Marines did we lose taking this rock? Roebuck: Already too many. US Marine: Relay the message to Major Gordon. The artillery on the point has been knocked out. Yes sir. The level ends.